


“Let me in!”

by Violet100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Cute Ending, Desperation, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Slightly mean harry, Sub Draco Malfoy, Wetting, bathroom denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet100/pseuds/Violet100
Summary: Harry doesn’t let Draco use the bathroom.(Warnings inside)Can be read without knowing the harry potter fandom!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	“Let me in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please look up omorashi if you don’t know what it means yet! 
> 
> Omorashi has to do with holding, desperation and wettings.
> 
> Don’t like, don’t read.
> 
> Harry is slightly mean in this but he will be cute in the end!

Harry and Draco were currently sitting on the couch, watching _The Titanic_ together. Draco was leaning against Harry, while Harry was petting the blonde’s hair softly. It was Harry’s idea to watch this movie together, as Draco hadn’t seen a lot of classics yet. They both absolutely love watching movies together. Every friday night, they would tune in to watch a movie.

Harry stood up. “I’m gonna grab use some drinks,” he says while walking to their kitchen. Harry had been doing this all night. They were halfway the movie and Harry is currently getting a third glass of coca cola. He smiles to himself as he is pouring their drinks in. He has a plan in mind. A plan only he knows. 

For the past few weeks, he has seen how Draco would hold his pee till the end of the movie. Then he would immediately make a dash for it. Something about seeing the slytherin desperate, turned Harry on. He googled what this could mean and quickly found out about this certain kink. After doing some research, he wants to see Draco wet himself. 

The only problem is that Draco is quite proper. He doesn’t like to get himself all dirty. Their sex isn’t really dirty too. It is more tender and soft. Not that Harry minds, he loves it. But something about this certain kink has made him really turned on. He figures that maybe he should just try it without mentioning it to Draco. Maybe he will like it after. 

With that thought, Harry walks to the couch again and hand Draco his drink. Draco snuggles up to Harry again while fully concentrating on the movie. 

An half hour and a drink and a half later, Harry starts to notice some shifts in the blonde’s position. He is sitting more stiffly and his thighs are pressing against each other slightly. He probably has to pee by now, Harry thinks. He himself feels a growing need as well, but he promised himself that he would wait till the end of the movie.

After an hour, the movie finally finishes. Harry glances over to Draco, who is sitting very uncomfortable. He has his legs crossed tightly and he looks to be concentrating. Harry knows he has to be fast, seeing that Draco stood up and is making his way towards the bathroom.

As soon as the movie ends, Draco stands up. He thinks that the movie was absolutely amazing. But with all the water in the movie and all the drinks in his own body, he got a pressing urge to deal with As soon as he stands, he has to cross his legs again, as a sharp urge overthrows him. Merlin, he has to pee badly. 

He quickly walks over to the bathroom, but before he can hop in, Harry does. Draco had noticed how Harry’s been shifting around on the couch, probably needing to pee as well. 

Draco sighs as he hops from foot to foot impatiently. He really has to go badly. He has never needed to pee that badly before in his life. He always holds throughout movie nights, but never did he drink this much. 

He groans slightly when he hears Harry’s pee hitting the bowl. The sound only makes his own need worser. Another sharp urge hits him and he quickly shots his hand between his thighs before he can leak. When the urge passes, he pulls away his hand, disappointed for holding himself as a little kid. Harry seems to be taking forever.

Harry washes his hands and then opens the door. He immediately sees Draco, scissoring his legs back and forth while slightly hunched over. He smirks a little and goes to stand right before the bathroom door.

Draco makes a movie to get past Harry but Harry doesn’t move. 

“Harry, I really need to pee, let me in.”

Harry is quite surprised by this sudden demanding attitude. Usually, Draco is very submissive towards him. Not to mention, a bit shy. The urge to pee must be really bad for Draco if he puts on a demanding attitude. Harry smirks. This is the perfect oppurtunity to play dominant, like he always does in the bedroom.

“What is that? Demanding much? That is not very nice of you,” Harry says amused.

Draco shifts his position again. “Not now, please. I really got to go,” he begs slightly.

Harry shakes his head. “Oh no, dragon. You have been disrespecting me. Clean the plates and the cups, now,” Harry demands. He can’t wait to see Draco struggle to do so.

But Draco doesn’t move. Instead, he grabs himself while his face goes red from embarrasement. “Harry, I need to pee very badly. I’ll do anything after, I promise!” He begs. He grabs himself tighter as he scissors his legs again. Harry feels himself getting a boner.

Harry shakes his head. “Oh no, you should have thought about that before...”

Draco interrups him panicked. “I can’t hold it anymore, please!”

“Don’t you fucking dare pee yourself as a little child!” Harry says in an angry tone. He doesn’t want Draco to know that that is actually what he wants.

“Then let me in before I wet my trousers!”

Harry just shakes his head and looks at his squirming boyfriend. He wonders how much longer he would be able to hold it. Draco whimpers slightly as he hunches over again. Harry gets an idea.

“Take off your trousers.”

“What?”

“Now!” Harry demands. “Or I won’t let you go.”

Draco shots the bathroom a longing look and then slowly puts off his trousers, pee dancing in place. He needs to pee so badly that he isn’t sure if he will even make it at this point. A sharp urge makes him reach out to grab himself with two hands. He feels his hands getting slightly wet and he knows that he just leaked. Harry is still looking at him with an expecting look. Finally, Draco gets his trousers off. There is a small wet spot clearly visible on his green boxers of where he just leaked.

“Harry, I-“

Harry keeps staring at the wet spot. It is taking him everything to not jerk himself off right now. He is so horny right now.

“You leaked. You aren’t five anymore,” Harry speaks in a degrading tone. 

Draco tries not to cry. The embarrasment and the effort of holding is getting to him. He sees Harry staring at the wet spot so he quickly pulls up his trousers again. 

“I’m sorry! I c-can’t hold it Harry! Please!” He begs. He is holding himself and practically dancing in place.

“You are a fucking baby, Malfoy! Hold it and clean the dishes! Then you can go,” Harry says. He is getting impatient now. He wants to see Draco fully wet himself. 

Suddenly, Draco moans a little while hunching over. When he looks up again, Harry can see a wet spot, now visible on Draco’s pants. He knows Draco is trying so hard but he knows that he’ll fully wet himself any second now. 

Draco looks at the wet spot and then panicked at the bathroom and Harry. He knows that he’ll lose it any second now. He totally ignores Harry asking for the dishes. He needs to get to the bathroom and NOW. 

“I need to pee so badly! Please! I need to go now! It is so bad!” Draco says panicked. He feels more leaks going right into his pants. The wet spot is growing larger. 

Harry tries to hide his smirk at the growing wet spot. Besides that, Draco’s begging is turning him on. Draco moans again, pitiful as he tries to hold back the flood. 

“Oh no baby, hold it for me,” he speaks. 

He can’t hold it anymore. Even if Harry would let him go, he would pee himself. There is no way he can make it now. It is pressing on him and he needs to go so badly. Tears silently fall down as he still somehow tries to hold on. 

“I can’t! H-harry! I need to go so b-badly! I can’t hold it anymore. Oh merlin! I- I am gonna wet myself. Fuck... c-can’t hold it,” Draco begs. He feels more pee coming out. It is soaking his boxers and soon it will go right through his pants. 

Harry looks in awe as he recognizes Draco starting to have a full-blown accident. Still, he feels the need to make a last lie to completely fill his dream. 

“Hold it! Merlin, you gotta be kidding me!” Harry yells. 

But Draco can’t. No matter how much he tries to grip himself to make it stop, it won’t. 

“Oh merlin, I’m wetting. C-can’t stop it...” he cries. He has now started to pee fully. A hissing sound is clearly heard as the pee goes right through his pants, forming a puddle on the ground. He feels slightly light-headed from the long awaitened relief. 

Still, he is horrified that he is peeing himself. He grips himself and squats but the pee goes right through his hands. He is crying fully now, not even daring to look at Harry. 

Harry is watching Draco pee himself and it turns him on so much. It seems to be never ending. Harry can’t even imagine what Draco has been holding back. After all, he drank more than Harry himself did. 

It took long but eventually the stream stops. Harry looks at Draco. He is squatting in a puddle of his own pee. His pants are completely soaked. And... oh shit. He is crying. 

Suddenly, Harry feels selfish and very self-aware. First of all, he never really cared if Draco wanted this. Secondly, Draco doesn’t even know that Harry didn’t mean all the harsh things he said.

Meanwhile, Draco is still crying, almost hysterically. He can’t even move, so ashamed is he. Next to that, he disappointed Harry. What if Harry wants to break up with him now? That thought makes him panic. He is sobbing like crazy while trying to form words, but he can’t. 

Harry feels so guilty. It wrecks his heart to see his boyfriend like that. Quickly, he gently grabs the blonde’s arm. He pulls him away from the puddle of pee and then takes him into his arms, not caring if pee will get on him. 

“Shhh... dragon. Don’t cry. It is okay... nothing wrong,” Harry desperately tries to soothe Draco while rubbing his back. 

Draco murmers something but Harry can barely make it out. He does hear things like ‘sorry’ and ‘harry.’ That is until he hears one heartbreaking sentence: “don’t break up with me.” 

Oh merlin. 

“Dragon, I would never break up with you. I should have just let you go to the bathroom. It is my fault. A-and, I didn’t mean the harsh things I said. Merlin, I’I’m sorry. Draco, please forgive me,” Harry says. He feels Draco calming down, his sobs turning to sniffles. 

“I-Its okay... I’m sorry for being dirty. I tried to hold it Harry, I swear! It was an acci...” Draco gets interrupted by Harry kissing him. Draco kisses him back, glad to see that Harry doesn’t seem angry. Eventually, Harry pulls away.

“Don’t worry about it. Really, don’t. It is my fault. Besides, you aren’t dirty,” Harry chuckles as Draco makes a disgusted face. “C’mon, lets get you cleaned up. Go change out of these clothes, then I’ll get your favorite pajamas.” 

Draco nods and then goes to the bathroom to change. He tries not to look at his dirty pants while he pulls them off. He then goes into the shower and takes a quick wash. When he comes out, fresh boxers and a soft pair of pajamas are laid out for him. He changes into them, smiling at the soft, fluffy material.

He shuffles to the bedroom where Harry is already waiting for him. He goes into bed and nestles into Harry’s arms. 

Harry smiles and lays down with Draco clinging to him. He ruffles the blond hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight, dragon.” 

“Mhmmm... goodnight Harry.” 

... 

“Draco?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Harry smiles and waits till Draco finally falls into a deserves, exhausted but peaceful sleep. Harry pulls him a little tighter to himself, loving the warm body against his. 

“I love you more than you can imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first omo fic. Hope you liked it and leave more drarry suggestions if you have them!


End file.
